The Falen Knights
by Meteor Cavalier
Summary: On a planet called Zion, there were four young warriors who were called the Falen Knights. However, Felix, one of the Falen Knights, found out the secret of the triplets of the Falen Knights (Shadow, Marvel, Clove). He plans to steal the Box of Zork, the box that can give you powers, and have it for himself. It is up to Shadow, Marvel and Clove to guard the Box of Zork.
1. The Invasion of Zeltrox

In the Dyslexia Galaxy, there was a planet called Zion. In Zion, there lived four young heroes: Shadow, Marvel, Clove and Felix who lived in Falena City. They were the descendants of Fantastic Four. They were known as the Falen Knights. (Falen, not Fallen)

RING! The red lights of the alarm lightened up the Falen Knighs Base.

"Attention! Zeltrox from Planet Xorton have invaded Zion. Falen Knights, assemble at the Town Square."

The Town Square was just outside the base. A few moments later, four people arrived. Two boys: one plump, one thin; and one girl were wearing green suits and red shoes. The other boy was tall and he was wearing a blue suit with yellow shoes. The plump boy was Shadow, the thin one was Marvel, the tall one was Felix and the girl was Clove. Marvel, Clove and Shadow were triplets.

"According to the data given, Zeltrox is at the outskirts of the city. We have to get there as soon as possible before any lives are harmed." Shadow explained.

The four of them got into their automobiles and headed to the outskirts of Falena City. When they arrived, the place was in chaos. A huge spaceship was on a small hill and a few meters away was a big man wearing red armor. He was Zeltrox.

"Zeltrox, stop it. What do you want?" Clove exclaimed as the triplets rushed towards him, trying to stop the intruder.

"You think you can defeat me? Hahahaha!" he let out an evil laugh.

Zeltrox took out his laser gun and pulled the trigger. A red beam flashed towards them. Shadow used his shadow manipulation to create a tiger out of shadows but it was easily defeated. The tiger exploded, causing the triplets to fly away and fall to the ground.

"Felix. It's up to you to defeat him. He's too strong. We're counting on you."

Felix was angry at Zeltrox for hurting his friends. He ran towards Zeltrox and threw a fireball at him using his pyrokinetic power. Zeltrox easily swerved and the fireball missed him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Relax dude. I'm not going to hurt you. Why don't we just become friends?" Zeltrox asked politely.

"What do you mean friends? You're a villain. How can I be friends with you?" Felix asked him, confused.

"Hahahaha. Don't you know that those three people have been hiding a lot of things from you?" he said, pointing at the triplets.

"They have been keeping the Box of Zork." he said.

"The Box of Zork?"

"Indeed, yes. The Box of Zork allows someone to have a superpower." Zeltrox explained.

"You're lying. Shadow told me we get powers naturally because our ancestors have powers ." Felix shouted.

"The one who is lying is Shadow. Don't you notice that those three have been getting stronger while you're weak. That is because they have been using the Box of Zork to strengthen themselves. Of course, they can never beat me. I've been escaping from them since the past 5 years. If you don't believe me, ask them yourselves."

"Is that true, Shadow?" Felix asked.

Shadow just nodded.

"You've been lying to me all along?" Felix asked, enraged.

"I can explain." Shadow tried to explain but Felix didn't want to listen.

"You three have been using the Zork to strengthen yourselves, haven't you? No wonder you guys are stronger than me." Felix cried.

"Felix, that time, Marvel, Clove and I were still 10 years old and you were still 7 years old. Three of us found a chest and inside it lied the Box of Zork. We wanted to show you what it was. When we approached you, a yellow light shone from the Zork. That was how we got our powers. That was also how our ancestors got them. You were still young that time so we told you that we got it because of our ancestors. Apparently, the whole galaxy knew of our powers. Zeltrox tried to kidnap us but we fought him and he retreated since he did not bring his army. He then found out about the Zork" Shadow explained.

"After lying to me for the past 5 years, you expect to still believe you?" Felix was getting more furious.

"Yes, Felix. They've been lying to you. Join me, imagine what we can do with a brave warrior like you. Together, we will obtain the Box of Zork and conquer the Universe, my King." he said as he kneeled down on his knees.

"Don't listen to him Felix!" Clove warned.

"Shut up! I'll never believe you again!"

Felix shouted.

"So is that a yes?" Zeltrox asked Felix.

"I'm so sorry, Shadow, Marvel, Clove. Zeltrox, find the Zork and grab it from them." Felix ordered.

"With pleasure, my king." Zeltrox grabbed a tube from his pocket, opened it and it turned into a cool motorcycle. He chased the triplets while they escaped with their automobiles.

* * *

**Felix had been told about the Box of Zork by Zeltrox and he had decided to steal the Zork from the triplets. Now, Felix is working with Zeltrox.****The Falen Knights now only consists of three people. How will the triplets protect the Zork from being stolen? Stay tuned!**

* * *

**FYI, if you're confused, the Falen Knights have superpowers and Bob (He is Shadow's loyal dog robot who will be introduced in the next chapter) will tell you about one of the characters every chapter.**

* * *

**Woof! This is Bob chapter' character is Shadow Cygnus. His siblings are Marvel and Clove Cygnus and they are triplets. His power is shadow manipulation. It means that he can control shadows. Here are his stats:**

**Strength: 5**

**Agility: 6**

**Endurance: 3**

**Intelligence: 7**

**Combat Skill: 8**

**Power: 6**

**-Woof!Woof! Bob signing off-**


	2. Kicked out of Zion

"Quick, we have to go back to the Falen Knights Base." Marvel said.  
Meanwhile, Zeltrox was behind them. He was carrying a sword.  
"That's the Frost Dagger, Sword of Ice!" Clove cried.  
"Hahaha. That's right. I have the Frost Dagger. I can make this whole planet freeze. Hahahaha!" Zeltrox boasted.  
A few moments later, they have arrived at their base.  
"What are you doing? Why aren't you fighting Zeltrox?" the king complained to the Falen Knights (excluding Felix).  
"We can't. They have the Sword of Ice." Shadow explained.  
"What? They have the Sword of..."  
But it was too late. Zeltrox had used the Frost Dagger to stab the heart of Planet Zion. The heart of Zion was the Town Square. If it gets frozen, then Zion will freeze. If it burns, then Zion will burn. The Town Square started to freeze, next was the Falen Knights Base. In the blink of an eye, the whole planet froze including the people there (except Zeltrox of course).  
However, the Falen Knights (this time including Felix) did not freeze. On their fingers, there was a ring. It was glowing in a bright red colour.  
"What happened?" Clove asked with confusion.  
"I think these rings are the reason." Marvel guessed, pointing at the glowing rings.  
"These should be the Rings of Fire. Legend says that there are four of them and they are the only things that can protect whoever used them from freezing because of the Frost Dagger." Shadow explained.  
"That means Felix is also not frozen. He also has a ring. We must escape now. We still have an emergency spaceship." Marvel said.  
"I thought it got frozen because of the Frost Dagger." Clove asked.  
"Who says? Don't you remember that our emergency spaceship is fireproof, waterproof, electric-proof and ice-proof? Quick, we have to go now." Marvel answered.  
They rushed to the basement and got in the Axis (Axis is the name of the emergency spaceship). Bob, Shadow's loyal robot dog also joined the three Falen Knights. Meanwhile, Zeltrox and Felix had boarded the Vortex, Zeltrox's spaceship, to chase the three knights.  
The Vortex's speed was multiple times faster than Axis's so Zeltrox easily caught up. The Vortex fired a blue laser towards the Axis and a loud bang could be heard. Due to too much damage, the Axis cannot be navigated and it was getting out of control. The Falen Knights stood in the Axis hopelessly and gazed at their frozen planet as the damaged ship went further away.

**The Falen Knights' ship is damaged and cannot be navigated. How will the Falen Knights survive? Will they stay in space forever? Found out in the next chapter.**

**Woof! This is Bob speaking. This chapter's character is Felix Vader. He was one of the Falen Knights but Zeltrox had revealed the triplet's secret and Felix had sided with him. His power is pyrokinetic, the ability to manipulate fire. **  
**Here are his stats:**  
**Strength: 5**  
**Agility: 5**  
**Endurance: 4**  
**Intelligence: 9**  
**Combat Skill: 5**  
**Power: 9**

**-Woof! Woof! Bob signing off-**


	3. Arrival at Earth

"Oh no! The Axis is damaged! What are we going to do?" Clove cried.

"Woof, woof! Don't worry, I'll try my best to locate the nearest planet where there is life and make it there safely." Bob explained.

"Where is the nearest planet with life?" Shadow asked.

"It's at the Milky Way Galaxy. On a planet called Earth. There is a high supply of oxygen there so you guys can survive. It's about 1 000 000 000 000 metres from here." Bob told the Falen Knights.

"What? That's a long way to go. How long will it take to reach there?" Marvel asked.

"About 96 hours, since our ship is kind of damaged. We have to hurry. The Vortex may catch up with us soon." Bob explained.

"Ok then, let's go!"

_**Meanwhile, at Falena City on Zion...**_

"Where did they go?" Felix asked.

"I'm not sure. But they are heading towards the Milky Way Galaxy." Zeltrox told Felix.

"You know, I think this is the wrong thing to do." Felix said.

"After all these efforts, you just want to give up. We were so close to getting the Zork. Come on, together, we will obtain it." Zeltrox tried to convince Felix.

"Fine, let's go." Felix said.

"There's a small problem. The Vortex is out of energy. It'll take 48 hours to recharge it." Zeltrox said.

"Then quickly fix it! We don't want to lose track of them."

_**After 4 days (96 hours)...**_

"Ahhhh! We're crash landing!" Clove cried.

"Woof! I tried my best. I don't think we'll land at the right spot." Bob said.

"What do we do now?" Marvel asked, but there was no answer.

The Axis was heading towards the city. Shadow quickly grabbed the steering wheel and tried to turn it but it just wouldn't budge. He tried for the second time and succeeded. He quickly moved the steering wheel to the left and the Axis fell into the ocean. Luckily, nobody was injured.

"I'm starving! Can we get some food?" Shadow complained.

"You're always asking for food! I think there's food somewhere over there." Clove said as she pointed to a small building.

Shadow immediately rushed towards the small building. It was a café. When the Falen Knights stepped in, there were 21 other people inside: 12 girls and 9 boys around their age. They looked like the species from Zion (they're humans) but the difference was that they were not wearing any armour like the one the Falen Knights wore. Just as Shadow was about to take a bite at the sandwich he just ordered, a big spaceship landed near the café. It was the Vortex. Felix and Zeltrox had arrived.

"C'mon. Let's go out." Marvel said.

"But I haven't even eaten this..." Shadow did not finish the statement when Clove pulled him out.

"21 of you stay in here. Be careful." Clove said.

The Falen Knights went out the café and Felix announced," Hand over the Zork or these Earthlings will suffer."

Felix stepped out of the Vortex. He pulled out a thing which looked like goggles and put them on. After a while, he said," How stupid of you to hide the Zork in a dustbin. Don't be surprised, I just used a special goggles and with it, I can see through things and stuff. Zeltrox gave it to me. Anyway, I'll proceed and take the Zork."

"No. Don't take it. It cannot fall into the wrong hands. Zeltrox is just using you." Shadow said.

"Shut up! Give it to me!" Felix ordered.

After quite some time, Shadow and Felix started a tug-of-war. They pulled the Zork back and forth, trying to get it.

"Is everything alright?" one of the kids from the 21 people said.

They had disobeyed Clove and went out on their own. Just at this time, the Zork flew away from Shadow's and Felix's hands when they were having the tug-of-war and it flew towards the direction of the 21 kids. A bright yellow light shone, and after that some of the kids got superpowers. One of them had electric sparks on her hands, another one became big and he could also control his size and become small.

"We're outnumbered. My King, we should escape first." Zeltrox told Felix.

Soon after that, Felix left.

"Wow! I can control electricity!" a girl said.

"Hey Glimmer. Mine is better than yours. I can become big and small." another boy said.

"Don't be so arrogant ASDF!" Glimmer said.

"Hey! How come only two of them get powers? And who are you? Why are you wearing armors? What exactly just happened?" a girl said.

"Usually, when the Zork gives you powers , you don't immediately get the powers. The effect takes a while. For as these two, Glimmer and ASDF, if I have not mistaken, they're just lucky to get their powers first. I'll explain more about it later. Right now, we better find some place safe before Felix comes back."

"I think you three can stay at my apartment. My name is Ace." Ace offered.

"Thanks Ace." Shadow thanked him.

"Your welcome. Just one question, are we in danger?" Ace asked.

"Nope." Clove said.

"Phew." they all sighed at the same time.

"But believe me, you'll be in GRAVE danger." Marvel said.

* * *

**The Falen Knights had encountered with 21 kids around their age at a café. Because of a tug-of-war between Shadow and Felix, the Zork flew away and had given the 21 kids superpowers. What will happen next? See you in the next chapter!**

* * *

**One more thing, today (15 June) is Ace's birthday! Happy birthday Ace! For now, his power is still unknown. Tomorrow (16 June) is Lynette's birthday! Happy birthday Lynette! Lynette is one of the 21 kids and she will be introduced soon. For now, her power is also unknown.**

* * *

**Woof! This is Bob speaking. This chapter's character is ASDF Qwerty. Wow! Weird name. he just got his powers recently. Anyway, he has the ability to control his size. He can be as big as a planet or even as small as a plankton. He's just like Jake from Adventure Time (if u even know Jake). **

**Here are his stats:**

**Strength: 6**

**Agility: 4**

**Endurance: 6**

**Intelligence: 7**

**Combat Skill: 4**

**Power: 8**

**-Woof! Woof! Bob signing off-**


	4. Ace's and Lynette's Birthdays

**_15 June..._**

"Wow! Nice place you've got here. Thanks again for letting us stay at your place. Bob really likes this place." Marvel complimented. Ace was getting along with Bob. They were playing Catch together.

"No worries. After all, you gave us superpowers. Now we're like super heroes." Ace said.

"Whoa, whoa. Don't be mistaken. What I had given you is not a blessing, but it is in fact a curse. Once you are given a power from the Zork, you'll be in grave danger." Shadow told Ace.

While the three boys were talking, Clove walked around Ace's apartment and she saw some things she had never seen before.

"What's this?" Clove asked, pointing at a calendar.

"That's a calendar. It tells you what day and month it is. Don't you have those at your house?" Ace answered.

"Nope. The day and month is displayed on the wall. Every day, it changes." Clove answered.

It took her quite a while to find the date of that day.

"15 June. Finally. I'm not used to this calendar stuff. What's this? Ace's birthday, 15 June. Today's your birthday?" Clove asked.

"Uhhh... Maybe." Ace said. He hated telling others his birthday because if he told it to anyone, they would eventually forget it. Even his dear cousin Denzel did not remember that it was his birthday.

"Well then, happy birthday Ace! We're sorry we got you into this mess. After all, Clove ordered you to stay inside but you guys still went out." Shadow said.

"Thanks. It's alright. We were disobedient. We should have stayed inside." Ace said.

"It's good that you've learnt your lesson. Marvel said.

"It's getting late now. You better have some sleep. I'll ask the other 20 kids to go here tomorrow and you guys can explain to us everything." Ace said.

"Ok then. Good night." Clove said.

That night, the three Falen Knights were still thinking about their planet. Zion is still frozen and they need to unfreeze it but how? They'll need to wait and make Felix join their side again to unfreeze Zion because he might know the answer.

* * *

**_16 June..._**

"Good morning." Clove said.

Outside her room, there were 23 people waiting impatiently for someone.

"Good morning? You call this morning?" Marvel said angrily.

"Sorry." Clove apologised.

They all sat in a circle and Shadow began explaining things to them.

"Ok. So this was how everything started. The three of us live on a planet called Zion. We are called the Falen Knights. Yesterday, Zion was invaded by Zeltrox, a criminal that we've tried to arrest but he kept escaping. This time, he was much stronger. He defeated the three of us and told Felix something. Yes, Felix is also one of us. He's the guy we fought yesterday. Zeltrox told him about the Zork, the box that can give powers. Felix never knew about this. Zeltrox convinced him to join his side and snatch the Zork from us. So, now he's trying to get it. We went here because Zion is frozen." Shadow explained.

"So you want us to help you?" ASDF asked.

"Yes. Since you got powers from the Zork. However, you were responsible for this. I told you to stay inside the café but you went out." Clove said.

"Hey, isn't it Lynette's birthday?" Glimmer asked.

"It's your birthday? Wow! There are so many birthdays recently. Happy birthday, Lynette. Wait which one is Lynette?" Clove said.

"Hahahaha!" Laughter enveloped the entire room.

"I just got a powerful signal from my radar. It's coming from the place we first met." Marvel said.

"Then let's go. Those who can fight protect those who cannot." Clove ordered.

They ran outside and headed towards the café. A few minutes later, they saw Felix standing on the Vortex.

"Felix, what do you want?" Shadow asked angrily.

"Hey! Is it against the law to stand? I'm not even doing anything." he said.

"I thought you were a chicken! You ran off yesterday right?" Clove asked.

"Well that was before I knew that getting powers from the Zork would take time. Now, I shall defeat you!" Felix said.

He made a huge fireball and threw it at them. ASDF became big and protected the rest from the fireball. The impact caused him to fall and he was too exhausted to fight.

"ASDF. I'm sorry you got injured. Have a rest first." Marvel apologised.

"I see that he can control his size. Amazing power. Who is next?" he said in an arrogant manner.

Glimmer could not resist his arrogance. She produced sparks on her hand and jumped towards Felix to electrocute him.

"Ah. Electrokinesis. Then I should use water!" he exclaimed.

Felix sprayed some water towards Glimmer and she got electrocuted. She fell down and was too injured to fight.

"Water manipulation? I thought you are a fire manipulator. How did you manipulate water?" Clove asked.

"Hahaha! When the 21 kids got powers from the Zork, I also got one. Now I can manipulate fire and water." Felix said.

"I guess it's up to three of us to fight him." Shadow said.

They all nodded and ran towards Felix. Felix trapped the three of them by surrounding them with fire. The intense heat made them perspire.

"Let's finish this thing." Zeltrox said as he stepped out of the Vortex.

"We have to help them." Ace said. But nobody reacted. Nobody could fight. He decided to take the risk and ran towards the three knights, not even bothering if he would get burnt by the fire. As he was about to run through the fire, his body glowed in a bright red colour.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Lynette was drawing an eagle on her sketchbook. She always loved drawing. As she drew the last stroke of the eagle, the paper glowed and the eagle started to come to life...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What happened to Lynette and Ace? Find out in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Woof! This is Bob speaking. This chapter's character is Glimmer Scarlet. Her power is electrokinesis,the ability to manipulate electricity. Her weakness is water. However, water is also weak against her. If she has contact with a water manipulator, both of them will get electrocuted.**

**Here are her stats:**

**Strength: 4**

**Agility: 5**

**Endurance: 7**

**Intelligence: 7**

**Combat Skill: 5**

**Power: 7**

**-Woof! Woof! Bob signing off-**


	5. Leaked

Ace's body glowed bright red in colour. He could no longer feel the intense heat coming from the fire Felix had produced.

"Ace, that ability is Take Over. You can change forms. Now you are at Fire Form. Don't worry, the fire won't burn you. You're fireproof with Fire Form." Shadow explained.

Felix did not believe that Ace was fireproof. He threw several fire balls at Ace but he just stood there as if nothing happened. He felt no pain. Suddenly, his body become blue in colour.

"That's Water Form. Use water attacks to fight against Felix's form." Shadow told Ace.

Ace tried making some bubbles with his hand. He then made a tiny wave and attacked Felix. Felix got hurt a little because of that tiny wave. Ace had not mastered Take Over yet. He needed some training. Felix splashed a huge amount of water at Ace but once again, nothing happened. He was waterproof now and he could even breathe underwater. None of Felix's attacks could hurt Ace.

Zeltrox could not believe his eyes. The eagle drawn by Lynette had come to life.

"Lynette, that's Art Manipulation. Everything you draw will come to life. Use your imagination to control the eagle. Try to imagine it flying." Clove explained.

Lynette did as she was told. She imagined the eagle flying in the air and in an instant, the eagle spread its wings and flew up in the air. This time, she imagined the eagle grabbing Zeltrox and Felix using its talons and it also happened. Felix and Zeltrox were trapped and could not move a single muscle. Ace turned back from his Water Form and became normal again. He felt himself changing into another form and suddenly he could float. He guessed it to be Air Form. He used his hands to make winds and the winds blew the Vortex and the two villains away. The fire that surrounded the Falen Knights faded away.

"Good job! You defeated them." Marvel praised.

"How many forms do I have?" Ace asked.

"Can everything I draw really come to life?" Lynette asked.

"That's too many questions. I'll answer them one by one later when we get back to Ace's apartments." Marvel said.

**_At the apartment..._**

"Ok everyone. Gather up." Clove ordered.

The 21 kids sat down in a circle to listen to Marvel.

"Ok. You guys might think there is no limit for using our powers but in fact, we have weaknesses." Marvel explained.

"Weaknesses? What kind of weaknesses?" Lynette asked.

"Bob will explain everything to you." Marvel said.

"Woof! Hello everybody. My name is Bob. I am a robot dog. Some of you have met me, some of you have not. I'm going to tell you your weaknesses. Let's start with Glimmer. Your power is electricity. If you have contact with water, you will get electrocuted. It is possible to control it, but if there is too much water, you can still get electrocuted so if you want to take a bath, make it short." Bob explained.

"So I can't have contact with too much water?"

Glimmer asked.

"Yes. Next is ASDF. You can control your size, but after a while, you will return to your original size. That's why if you become small and go to a short place, you need to quickly get out before you go back to your original size or later on your size will malfunction and you'll start turning big and small." Bob explained.

"Oh. Ok." ASDF said.

"Then, Ace. Your forms have limits. It takes time to recharge some of the powerful forms and after a while, you'll return back. Those forms don't last forever." Bob explained.

"Ok Bob!" Ace said.

"Finally, Lynette. Your power is depending on your imagination. Remember, don't get distracted by anything, especially those things you really like." Bob said.

"Yeah, Lynette. Don't get distracted if you see 1 Direction." Glimmer joked.

"Alright." Lynette said.

Meanwhile, outside the window, the robot fly Felix had sent to spy on the Falen Knights was recording everything Bob had said about their weaknesses.

**_At Zeltrox's hideout..._**

"Felix, I had found out some information about those filthy kids. They have some weaknesses. We'll need some water, a cage to trap that size manipulator, someone to distract that art manipulator and we'll need someone to fight that dude with Take Over." Zeltrox explained.

"Ok. Prepare all those. I heard you have a friend that lives on Mars, a planet near here. He's an ilusionist right? We could ask him to make an illusion." Felix suggested.

"Oh, I see. I'll contact him right away." Zeltrox said.

"Perfect! We are one step closer to getting the Codex and I have conquered the water element. I shall conquer the universe! Hahahahahahaha! Nobody can defeat me!" Felix boasted.

**Felix had discovered the kids weaknesses and they have more help now from their friend who lives on Mars. Who will win the battle?**

**Woof! This is Bob speaking. This chapter's character is Ace Fernandez and his cousin is Skyryder Fernandez. His power is Take Over. He can change into different forms. Each form has a different power and when he is on a particular form, he is immune to attacks of the same power as the form. However, it takes some time to change form and he will go back to normal after a while. These forms have time limits. The stronger the form is, the less the time limit will be.**

**Here are his stats:**

Attack: 4

Defense: 4

Intelligence: 4

Agility: 4

Combat Skill: 9

Power: 10

-Woof! Woof! Bob signing off-


End file.
